


Effet Quidamus

by AkaneRi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Human Experimentation, Humor, Planet Scar Syndrome | Geostigma, mentions of madness, pairing Zack/Aerith but NO romance ! It's a GEN fic !
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneRi/pseuds/AkaneRi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aerith avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Vu qu'elle allait sûrement avoir besoin d'aide, elle avait embarqué Cloud dans sa grande aventure sans lui demander son avis. Cloud lui se demandait surtout si Aerith savait ce qu'elle faisait, mais en définitive ce n'était pas important, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire non.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Point de départ

**Chapitre I - Point de départ**

Cloud ouvrit les yeux. Il les refermât aussitôt à cause d'une lumière intense qui l'éblouissait. Son corps était étrangement lourd et il avait l'impression d'avoir eu droit à un an gratuit aux soins attentionnés du professeur Hojo. Il chassa immédiatement cette pensée de son esprit et se contenta de cligner des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue les formes autour de lui.

Il était dans l'église d'Aerith. Il fixa la cavité du plafond en fronçant les sourcils. Il était persuadé que le toit de l'église avait été réparé depuis un certain temps maintenant. En y pensant, pourquoi n'était-il pas en train de flotter sur l'eau qui servait à purifier le Geostigma ? Il se releva et vit qu'il était au centre du parterre des fleurs d'Aerith.

Il releva les yeux lorsqu'il senti qu'on lui donna un léger coup sur la tête. Il vit le visage d'Aerith à dix centimètres du sien et sursauta de la voir aussi proche.

"Aerith ? Je suis dans la rivière de la vie ?"

La jeune fille sourit, l'air fière d'elle. "Non, pas encore nigaud !"

Aerith avait l'air plus jeune que dans son souvenir, et sa voix était plus légère, plus aiguë. L'église ressemblait trait pour trait à l'état dans laquelle elle était lorsqu'il la vit la première fois. Il fixa Aerith d'un air soupçonneux.

"Je suis en train de rêver ?  
\- Nope !  
\- Tu me fais une farce ?  
\- Non plus.  
\- Les autres me font une farce ?

\- …"

Aerith commençait à le regarder avec un air exaspéré. Cloud hésitait réellement à poursuivre le questionnement. Il redoutait une certaine réponse.

"Je… suis dans le passé ?"

"OUI !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Je sais, ça peut être surprenant, mais ça ne sert à rien de rester dans le dénie Cloud !" Elle le fixa d'un mauvais œil. "Alors tu n'as pas intérêt à t'enfuir."

Cloud déglutit et acquiesça. "Oui chef."

Aerith reprit le sourire et hocha la tête. "Bien ! Et techniquement, nous sommes tous les deux dans le passé. Étant donné que mon corps du futur n'était pas en état de faire le voyage, j'ai juste récupéré celui du passé, mais je vais éviter de t'ennuyer avec les détails ennuyeux, ce n'est pas le plus important, pour toi ça ne change rien !"

"Ah… Et nous nous trouvons… Quand exactement ?  
\- S'il n'y a pas eu de problèmes en cours de route, ça doit être l'année de tes quatorze ans.

-..."

Le silence entre eux se prolongea quelques minutes avant que Cloud annonça de but en blanc : "Je vais tuer Hojo et le Président."

Aerith hocha la tête, son sourire angélique fermement en place.

"Si tu pouvais aussi assassiner le scientifique Hollander, ça nous éviterait plusieurs problèmes."

Cloud se releva et acquiesça. "D'accord boss, autre chose ?"

"Non, ce sera tout !"

Cloud lui fit un salut décontracté et sortit de l'église. La jeune fille ne put empêcher la malice et la fierté apparaître dans ses yeux. Ceux du passé n'allaient jamais avoir le temps de savoir ce qui allait leur tomber dessus, mais ils avaient intérêt à être préparer, parce qu'il allait y avoir du changement très prochainement.

_**À suivre…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai jamais fait de chapitre aussi court. En même temps, ce n'est que le prologue, la suite arrivera plus tard et sera plus longue. J'espère que ça vous intéressera avec le peu disponible en ce moment !


	2. Conséquences

**Chapitre II - Conséquences**

La compagnie Shinra était en ébullition, tout le monde était proche de la panique totale. On venait juste d'annoncer la mort du président de la compagnie ainsi que deux de ses plus grands scientifiques et personne n'avait la moindre idée de quoi faire. Le Vice-Président Rufus Shinra hérita de la compagnie beaucoup plus tôt que ce qu'il n'avait prévu et il était débordé.

Il n'y avait pas un indice laissé sur les lieux du crime qui pourrait mener à un coupable. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien, et le tueur était entré, avait tué ses trois victimes et était reparti sans laisser de traces. C'était l'oeuvre d'un véritable fantôme.

Et s'il avait pu entrer dans le bâtiment Shinra aussi facilement, ils avaient un gros problème de sécurité. Mais où chercher ? Était-ce une fuite interne ? Ou la menace était-elle extérieure à la compagnie ? Ils n'avaient reçu aucun message suite à l'assassinat et aucun des groupes terroristes n'avaient revendiqué les meurtres, que ce soit les wutaïen ou AVALANCHE, ils n'avaient même pas l'air d'être au courant.

Puis il ne fallait pas non plus oublier qu'il y avait toujours la guerre à Wutai, et avec la mort du professeur Hojo ainsi que du professeur Hollander, le programme des SOLDATs allait devoir être arrêté. Cela allait leur causer une grande perte de puissance de feu avec la fermeture du programme. Le coup des recherches pour faire repartir le projet allait être faramineux, et ils devaient trouver assez rapidement une solution pour au moins espérer traiter les SOLDATs qu'ils possédaient déjà.

Certains de leurs SOLDATs étaient plus ou moins stables, mais tous ceux qui venaient juste d'intégrer le programme avaient toujours la possibilité de dégénérer et subir des mutations s'ils n'étaient pas suivis correctement.

Des mesures avaient dû être prises. Rufus retira les troupes positionnées à Wutai et déclara une trêve. Il mit en suspens tous les projets secondaires de la section scientifique et affecta presque tout l'effectif des Turk sur l'enquête de la brèche de sécurité de la compagnie.

Le jeune président essayait tant bien que mal de continuer à faire tourner cette compagnie. Rufus était compétent, et même si cela faisait très peu de temps depuis qu'il était à ce poste, son manque d'expérience n'était pas le plus gros problème que la compagnie avait actuellement, non. Son plus gros problème était surtout parce que la compagnie était composée à cinquante pourcent d'idiots. Et le pire était qu'au moins les trois quarts de ces idiots occupaient des postes hauts placés. Comment étaient-ils arrivés là restait un mystère entier. Il suffisait que Rufus voit Palmer, Heidegger et Scarlet pour qu'il soit désespéré.

Et de penser que cet effondrement soit la conséquence du meurtre de seulement trois personnes dans une comapgnie engageant plus de trois cents employés. Heureusement que ses Turks étaient toujours là.

xxxxx

Avec le retour des forces déployées à Wutaï, le bâtiment grouillait de soldats impatients et agités dans l'attente de leur prochaines missions.

Le Général Sephiroth et ses deux commandants, Genesis Rhapsodos et Angeal Hewley, étaient enfermés dans leur bureau depuis cinq jours maintenant et ils avaient pour seule compagnie une montagne de documents à remplir pour réassigner tous les hommes sous leur ordre.

Actuellement ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans le bureau de Sephiroth et avaient décidé qu'il était grand temps qu'ils prennent une pause dans leur travail administratif.

Genesis soupira d'une façon exagérée et s'affala sur canapé. "Tout honneur est perdu, les ailes sont arrachées, la fin est proche."

Angeal qui était assis sur le canapé en face de lui, leva les yeux au ciel. "Avec toute cette agitation, il va falloir beaucoup de patience avant qu'on puisse retourner à nos occupations d'origines… Pour le moment on ne peut que faire notre devoir et s'attaquer à ce monstre que l'on appelle paperasse."

"Alors que j'allais enfin devenir un vrai héros ! La guerre était en notre faveur jusqu'à ce qu'on nous rappelle ici !" s'exclama Genesis.

Sephiroth soupira. "Avec la perte d'Hojo et Hollander, ce n'est pas dit qu'on aurait pu maintenir le même rythme que l'on avait jusque là. Je me demande surtout quel scientifique sera assigné à notre département."

Angeal et Genesis connaissait assez Sephiroth pour détecter la grimace presque invisible qui passa sur son visage l'espace d'un instant. Angeal essaya de le rassurer. "Ne t'en fais pas, ils vont certainement trouver quelqu'un de compétant, ils ne voudraient pas nous perdre après tout. Et je suis sûr que tu seras mieux traité qu'avec Hojo." Autant les deux commandants n'aimaient pas voir Hollander ou aller aux laboratoires pour leurs injections makos et leurs examens médicaux réguliers, autant ils savaient parfaitement qu'Hojo était cruel et sans pitié pour ses 'spécimens'. Et malheureusement, Sephiroth n'échappait pas à la règle, c'était presque une torture pour lui d'aller aux laboratoires.

Genesis laissa échapper un ricanement dérisoire. "Ça ne peut pas être pire pour toi, ça c'est sûr. J'espère seulement qu'ils sont compétents et ne vont pas foirer nos traitements au mako."

Sephiroth resta silencieux, il n'avait rien à répondre à ça, puis il pensa à quelque chose qui le troublait dans toute cette affaire. "Vous ne trouvez pas étrange que quelqu'un tue seulement Hojo, Hollander et le Président ? Alors qu'il avait les moyens et les capacités d'assassiner ces trois là sans laisser de traces, pourquoi s'arrêter à eux s'ils veulent nuire à la compagnie ? Pourquoi pas le Vice-Président et les autres têtes de département ?"

Genesis se redressa, un peu plus attentif à ce sujet de conversation. "C'est ce que je me suis posé comme question également, mais plutôt qu'à la compagnie, je me demande si ce n'est pas plutôt en représailles à Hojo et Hollander en particulier. Il me semble avoir entendu quelque part que ces deux là avaient travaillés sur des projets communs il y a longtemps. Ça pourrait être en rapport à leur travaux de l'époque. Et le Président aurait pu être tué soit parce qu'il était lié à ce projet ou il ait commandité directement ce projet."

Angeal haussa un sourcil. "Tu y as longuement réfléchis."

Genesis eut un air vexé. "Quoi, tu doutes de mes capacités de raisonnement ?! Mon ami, le destin est cruel. Il n'existe ni rêve ni honneur, la flèche a quitté l'arc de la déesse." Il haussa les épaules. "Puis franchement, je ne vois aucune autre hypothèse qui impliquerait ces trois là qui serait vraisemblable. Ils ne sont pas réellement lié et ne se voit pas fréquemment, et à part ça il n'y a rien qui les différencie des autres employés de Shinra. À moins que le meurtre du Président soit indépendant des deux autres, et qu'en plus, Hojo et Hollander aient tous deux choisis le même jour pour faire assassiner leur concurrent scientifique… Je ne vois vraiment pas d'autres possibilités. Et cette deuxième hypothèse comporte bien trop de coïncidences à mon goût."

Sephiroth hocha la tête. "Je pense aussi que ta première hypothèse soit plus plausible. Mais ça fait des années depuis que ces deux n'ont pas travaillé ensemble, pourquoi agir maintenant ?"

"Le don de la déesse est un mystère infini."

Sephiroth soupira en exaspération. "On ne peut pas parler d'un sujet sérieusement avec toi sans que tu nous cites ce poème."

Angeal cacha un ricanement et Genesis s'indigna. "Eh ! Loveless est tout à fait sérieux !"

Le brun du groupe décida d'arrêter l'argument avant qu'il ne puisse dégénérer. "Pourquoi n'irions nous pas se dépenser dans une salle d'entraînement ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir fait d'exercices depuis des âges à force d'être dans ces bureaux."

Les deux autres acquiescèrent rapidement et sortirent du bureau du Général, sauf que lorsqu'ils commencèrent à s'éloigner, une voix les arrêta net.

"Général Sephiroth, Commandant Rhapsodos, Commandant Hewley."

Ils portèrent leur regard en direction d'un Tseng ennervé.

"Puis-je savoir où vous comptiez vous rendre à cette heure de la journée ?"

Si ça avait été un autre Turk, ils n'auraient eu aucun problème à annoncer clairement leurs intentions. Mais c'était Tseng. Et un Tseng qui avait l'air épuisé, sur le bord de craquer et prêt à exploser à tout moment.

Le Turk était un peu leur figure de grand frère qu'ils allaient voir dès qu'ils avaient un soucis dans leur vie quotidienne qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à gérer eux même. Ils ne voulaient pas le décevoir, surtout lorsque le wutaïen était proche de piquer une crise. Ses débordements d'énervement étaient terrifiants. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas se faire enguirlander par le Turk lorsqu'il était dans cet état.

Angeal tenta de répondre d'un ton peu aisé. "Nous… avions dans l'idée d'aller faire un peu d'entraînement physique ? Pour ne pas perdre la forme tu vois…"

"Oh ? Et vous n'aviez pas de travail à terminer avant ça, par hasard ?"

Sephiroth essaya sa chance. "Tous les dossiers prioritaires ont été lus, traités et classés."

Tseng haussa les sourcils. "Et les autres dossiers ?"

"..." Les trois SOLDATs évitèrent le regard inquisiteur du Turk.

Tseng ferma les yeux, soupira et se massa les tempes. "J'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer au babysitter." Et sur ce, il repartit.

Les trois SOLDATs soupirèrent de soulagement et se relaxèrent. Si Tseng ne les avait pas empêchés d'aller s'entraîner, ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient autorisés à y aller, non ? Ils ne perdirent pas une minute, et ils se précipitèrent vers la salle d'entraînement le plus rapidemment possible, au cas où le Turk ne change d'avis et revienne pour les obliger à retourner travailler.

Ils étaient des guerriers, pas des secrétaires.

xxxxx

Tseng n'avait presque pas dormit depuis cinq jours. Il avait seulement eu droit à quelques heures par-ci par-là pour pouvoir continuer de fonctionner. C'est vrai que celà faisait parti du boulot et il avait déjà eu l'habitude de ne pas pouvoir dormir pendant de longues périodes de temps. Mais les Turk n'avait pas pour habitude de piétiner autant lors d'une enquête.

Quelque soit les actions qu'une personne faisait, celle-ci laissait toujours des traces derrière elle. Parce qu'un être humain n'est pas parfait, il ne peut pas tout prévoir, anticiper tous les obstacles qu'il va rencontrer et parce que justement, l'erreur est humaine. Mais celui qui a tué les trois membres hauts gradés de la compagnie n'avait pas l'air un temps soit peu humain. S'ils n'avaient pas vu les cadavres, les Turks penseraient qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec la sécurité du bâtiment.

Bien sûr, ils avaient des hypothèses sur la manière de procéder du tueur, mais elles étaient tellement minutieuses qu'elles en étaient presque irréalisables sans aucune erreur, sans laisser aucune empreinte, ou sans se faire repérer une seule fois lors de l'opération.

C'était un véritable casse-tête et les Turks étaient perdus. Ils étaient presque certains que le coupable avait agi seul, mais ce n'était pas une certitude. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient accomplir pour le moment, était de renforcer la sécurité et augmenter la surveillance des zones les moins fréquentés du bâtiment.

Donc en effet, Tseng était épuisé et n'avait pas envie de s'occuper de trois SOLDATs immatures dans l'immédiat.

C'était étonnant qu'il puisse toujours être debout et placer un pied devant l'autre sans s'effondrer. C'était peut être pour cette raison que Reno était venu le remplacer en l'ordonnant presque d'aller s'occuper de la surveillance de l'Ancient. Tseng ricana à cette pensée, comme quoi, Reno pouvait être attentionné quand il le voulait, quelle surprise.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait rentrer chez lui pour aller dormir, ils avaient besoin de tous les Turks qu'ils le pouvaient, mais en prenant le tour de garde d'Aerith, il allait pouvoir se reposer. La jeune fille ne quittait presque pas l'église de la journée et en général personne n'allait la voir à part sa mère adoptive.

Tseng arriva devant l'église, il jeta un coup d'oeil à travers une interstice entre deux planches du mur et vit la jeune fille s'occuper de ses fleurs comme à l'accoutume. Mais ce qui le surpris, c'était qu'elle ne se trouvait pas seule.

Assis et adossé au mur de l'église en face de la plate-bande de fleurs, se trouvait un homme. Il était habillé d'une cape noire qui dissimulait sa silhouette, et une épée gigantesque qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Angeal était posée contre le mur à ses côtés. Son visage était obscuré par la capuche de sa cape, et Tseng ne pouvait pas voir s'il avait les yeux ouverts ou s'il dormait.

Le Turk hésitait pendant quelques instants sur ce qu'il allait faire face à cette situation, devait-il agir alors que visiblement cet homme ne menaçait pas la Cetra, quand soudainement cet étranger attira l'attention d'Aerith en tapant quatre fois contre le plancher.

La jeune fille releva la tête vers lui avant de porter son regard sur la porte d'entrée. Voyant que sa présence était connue des deux autres, Tseng entra et s'avança de quelques pas. Aerith lui sourit en le reconnaissant mais l'étranger ne releva même pas la tête.

"Tseng ! Tu as l'air épuisé, période difficile ?"

"On peut dire ça. Qui est ton ami ?"

Aerith jeta un oeil à l'homme toujours immobile. "Oh ! C'est Fenrir, mon nouveau garde du corps et assistant ! Ne le prend pas mal s'il t'ignore, il peut être un peu rustre parfois."

Le dénommé Fenrir soupira mais n'ajouta rien à sa présentation. Tseng se contenta de hocher la tête en classant cette information dans un recoin de son cerveau.

"Dis moi Tseng…" Une lueur de malice apparut dans les yeux d'Aerith et paradoxalement, son sourire parut plus innocent. "J'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez quelqu'un pour être à la tête de la section scientifique ?"

_**À suivre…** _


	3. Nouvelle carrière

**Chapitre III - Nouvelle carrière**

Le nouveau président de Shinra était perplexe. Il regarda tour à tour les trois personnes occupant son bureau.

Tseng ressemblait à un drogué avec ses yeux injectés de sang, ses cernes prononcés et sa peau pâle. C'était peut être à cause de la fatigue que le Turk lui avait amené les deux autres devant lui, mais peut être que la fatigue n'avait rien à voir avec sa décision, il n'en avait aucune idée. Rufus allait lui donner une journée de repos une fois qu'il s'occupait de cette affaire.

Mit à part le Turk, les deux autres présents dans le bureau étaient… surprenants. La première, Aerith Gainsborough, donnait tout de l'impression de jeune fille innocente et un sourire qui ne quittait jamais son visage. Il en avait déjà entendu parlé, il savait que ses Turks avaient assigné des tours de garde pour la surveiller et la protéger et avant tout ça, elle avait été un sujet d'expérience d'Hojo, née en laboratoire. Il se demanda vaguement si elle était impliquée avec les trois meurtres avant d'écarter rapidement cette hypothèse, elle était innocente et pratiquement surveillée en permanence.

La seconde personne par contre était une autre histoire. Habillée entièrement en noir, cet homme était menaçant. Son attitude n'inspirait pas la crainte, il était poli et ne montrait aucun signe d'hostilité, mais il dégageait une aura de puissance et d'autorité. Il possédait un visage jeune mais en même temps âgé, Rufus n'arrivait pas à lui donner un quelconque âge d'estimation. Il avait des cheveux châtains, des mèches ébouriffées tout autour de son visage, mais le plus étrange chez lui, était la lueur claire de mako dans ses yeux. Le président était certain que cet homme ne faisait pas parti de Shinra.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur la proposition de la jeune fille. "Si je comprend bien… Vous voulez le poste de Directrice de la section scientifique." Celle-ci hocha la tête en confirmation avant qu'il ne continue. "Que me dit il que vous mériteriez ce poste ?"

Aerith sourit. "C'est très simple. Parce que je suis simplement la seule qui puisse vous permettre de poursuivre le programme des SOLDATs."

Rufus Shinra restait sceptique. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Tseng qui haussa discrètement les épaules. Le Turk n'avait pas plus d'information, la décision lui revenait entièrement donc. C'était un pari risqué, mais si ce que la jeune Cetra disait était vrai, ça en valait la chandelle.

"Je peux vous mettre en période d'essai de trois mois. Si le programme se poursuit sans aucun problème vous aurez le poste."

"Nous avons un accord Président." Elle lui serra la main, rayonnant de joie. Rufus jeta un oeil à l'autre personne qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis les présentations.

"Qu'en est il de vous ? Vous voulez également être engagé par la compagnie ?"

Mais même s'il s'adressait à l'homme, ce fut à nouveau Aerith qui lui répondit. "Oui, je veux qu'il soit mon garde du corps et assistant. Vous n'allez pas laisser une faible jeune fille sans défense après tout ce qu'il s'est passé récemment tout de même ?!"

Son compagnon hocha les épaules et le Président hocha lentement la tête. Cette jeune fille savait ce qu'elle voulait apparemment.

C'est ainsi que la dernière Cetra vivante sur Gaïa, Aerith Gainsborough et son compagnon Fenrir, anciennement Cloud Strife, furent engagés par Shinra.

xxxxx

Fenrir marchait dans les couloirs du bâtiment de Shinra. Les personnes autour de lui s'écartaient sur son chemin pour le laisser passer et il pouvait entendre les murmures des conversations parlant de lui sur son passage. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il faille si peu pour lancer une nouvelle rumeur, n'avaient ils pas un travail à faire ?

Il laissa échapper un petit ricanement lorsqu'il entendit une certaine rumeur selon quoi il était un tueur engagé pour traquer les traites de la compagnie. S'ils savaient.

En même temps il voulait bien reconnaître qu'il ne passait pas réellement inaperçu, habillé tout en noir, des bottes de combats, un pantalon large, un haut de corps noir et recouvert d'une cape noire où seul son épaulière à tête de loup ressortait.

Il se dirigeait vers les locaux des bureaux de la section scientifique lorsqu'il croisa un certain cadet blond qui se dépêchait de disparaître au tournant d'un couloir. Fenrir s'arrêta net dans son avancé, surpris. Ils se retourna, se demandant s'il avait bien vu, mais il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. _De le rencontrer ici et maintenant… Quelle ironie._

Il avait envie d'aller après lui, de l'appeler, de lui parler, de le voir de plus près, cet ancien lui. Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça. Pas maintenant. Peut être jamais, ce n'était pas sa place. Fenrir reprit son chemin.

xxxxx

Aerith et Fenrir étaient maintenant tous deux entrain d'aménager le bureau que la jeune fille allait utiliser quand Fenrir grogna. "Rappelle moi pourquoi j'ai dû me teindre les cheveux en châtain ?"

"Voyons cher Fenrir, mini-Cloud travaille à Shinra en ce moment, ça aurait été étrange que tu lui ressembles autant si tu ne faisais pas parti de sa famille… Il ne faudrait pas le mettre en danger si les choses tournaient mal !"

Fenrir haussa un sourcil. "Et la véritable raison ?"

"... J'ai toujours voulu un grand frère !"

"...Ah…"

"Sois pas autant rabat-joie ! Puis tu agis comme un grand frère depuis le moment où on s'est rencontré, suffisait juste de te teindre les cheveux de la même couleur que les miens et voila le travail ! Je gagne officiellement un grand frère !" Aerith lui fit un grand sourire, il se contenta de soupirer et hocher la tête.

Tant qu'il ne devait pas passer du statut de grand frère à grande soeur, ça allait. Il pouvait accepter ça. "Quelles vont être la suite des opérations maintenant ?"

Aerith pausa pour réfléchir à la question. "D'abord on termine de s'installer, peut être essayer de voir quels sont les derniers projets sur lesquels Hojo et Hollander ont travaillé… Puis il va falloir que l'on rencontre les SOLDATs qui vont être à nos soins." Son sourire s'élargit sur la fin.

"...Tu as déjà rencontré Zack à ce moment ?"

"Nope !"

"Hm… Essaye de ne pas l'effrayer dès la première rencontre."

Aerith lui frappa le bras en riant. "Je ne suis pas comme ça voyons."

Fenrir sourit en hochant la tête. "C'est vrai, tu attends au moins le deuxième rendez-vous pour effrayer les gens."

"Fenrir !"

Le jeune homme rit et repartit ranger des cartons de dossiers, laissant la nouvelle Directrice scientifique bouder dans son coin.

Lorsqu'il fut partit, Aerith ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Fenrir lui semblait plus détendu par rapport à avant. Pour le moment ils n'avaient pas rencontré de problèmes dans leurs plans et elle espérait que cela continue comme ça encore un moment. Ce retour avait l'air de faire du bien à son nouveau grand frère, elle était contente d'avoir mis en marche tout ceci.

xxxxx

Fenrir terminait d'entreposer les registres d'anciens dossiers d'Hojo à leur emplacement respectif lorsque l'intitulé d'un des dossiers en particulier l'interpella. Il le sortit et le consulta. Il était en grande partie constitué du jargon scientifique qui n'intéressait pas particulièrement l'épéiste, mais il trouva un paragraphe qui décrivait en détails en quoi comportait le projet.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était le dossier de Rouge XIII. Nanaki était déjà à Shinra quelque part. Il fouilla un peu plus le dossier pour connaître la localisation du _spécimen._ Une fois trouvée, il rangea précipitamment le dossier et il se dirigea vers le laboratoire qui y était indiqué.

Et effectivement, une fois dans le laboratoire, il se trouva devant la cage de son ancien camarade. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la cage, le félin à la fourrure rouge releva la tête vers lui en ouvrant son seul oeil.

La bête resta silencieuse, observant l'inconnu qui l'approchait. Fenrir hésita, ne sachant comment approcher son ami qui ne le connaissait pas encore, puis finalement il décida que la sincérité sa meilleure carte ici. "Je ne te veux aucun mal, je m'appelle Fenrir. Hojo est mort et mon amie Aerith le remplace, elle est un ancien spécimen d'Hojo également…Si je te libère maintenant, peux tu éviter de m'attaquer ? Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me battre contre toi."

Le félin ne donna aucune indication qu'il avait compris les phrases du jeune homme, mais au bout d'un moment il hocha la tête et se mit sur ses quatre pattes, attendant que Fenrir le libère. Comme promis, Fenrir ouvrit la cage puis s'écarta, laissant son ami se dégourdir les jambes… pattes. Qu'importe.

Nanaki content de retrouver sa liberté se tourna vers Fenrir et l'observa un peu plus. Il inclina sa tête. "Merci. Tu as une odeur bien étrange pour un humain."

Fenrir cacha une grimace. "Ah… Ce doit être à cause du mako qui circule dans mes veines."

Le félin de feu secoua sa tête. "Non je ne parle pas du mako, je sens une odeur différente, plus proche de Gaïa que les autres humains, même ceux qui ont du mako en eux ne sentent pas comme toi."

Fenrir hésita à répondre quelque chose à ça, et se contenta d'un "Ah…", puis il changea de sujet. "Je ne pense pas que tu puisses repartir chez toi immédiatement, mais dès que l'occasion se présentera je pourrai t'accompagner si tu veux. En attendant tu veux bien rencontrer mon amie ?"

Nanaki hocha la tête et le suivit. Lorsque le jeune félin rencontra Aerith, il fut dans une position qui le rendit assez mal à l'aise comme la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de le gratter derrière les oreilles. Sa fierté en prenait un coup. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, ça faisait un bien fou, il n'avait juste pas l'habitude qu'on le traite ainsi depuis son arrivé à Shinra.

Les deux humains qu'il venait de rencontrer étaient vraiment étranges. Leurs odeurs ne ressemblaient pas à celle des autres humains et il se demandait presque s'ils l'étaient malgré leur apparence physique. Mais au fond pour lui ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui comptait, il avait enfin trouvé des alliés et peut être même des amis dans cet enfer. C'était ça l'important.

xxxxx

Les SOLDATs venaient d'être notifiés qu'un nouveau Directeur de la section scientifique venait d'être nommé, et de ce fait, ils devaient tous aller aux labos dans la semaine pour leur traitement au mako. Ceci devint le principal sujet de discussion entre eux, l'ambiance était teintée par un sentiment de nervosité. Ils se demandaient tous comment ça allait se passer, le remplaçant allait il être plus agréable qu'Hojo ? Allait il être pire ? Pouvait on être pire de toute façon ? Allait il être compétent ?

Ces injections mako n'étaient jamais une période agréable pour eux, quelque soit le scientifique qui les recevait et les réactions au traitement variait en fonction de la personne. Certains devenaient violents, d'autres dormaient tout au long de l'injection et de la journée qui suivait, d'autres cherchaient à coucher avec tout ce qui bougeait… Ou non. Certains avaient des hallucinations ou subissaient des flash-backs de la guerre… Aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient être là bas plus longtemps que nécessaire dans cet état là et le fait qu'ils allaient recevoir leur traitement par quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais fait ça avant ne les rassurait pas.

Après tout c'était bien connu que le seul scientifique à avoir le monopole de créer des SOLDATs était Hojo. Ils ne voulaient pas être les premiers cobayes du remplaçant.

Comme il n'y avait aucune autre consigne que de se rendre aux labos dans la semaine, Sephiroth, Angeal et Genesis avaient décidé d'y aller ensemble et d'être les premiers à recevoir leur traitement pour rassurer leurs frères d'armes.

Alors qu'ils s'y rendaient ils croisèrent Zack et Kunsel, apparemment ils étaient les deux seuls SOLDATs qui ne craignaient pas les injections ou étaient trop curieux de voir le nouveau Directeur, qui les accompagnèrent sans hésitation. Et effectivement, Zack n'avait pas une once d'inquiétude en lui, il voulait seulement voir le nouveau 'Doc'. Kunsel, étant le Turk dans la peau d'un SOLDAT voulait récolter plus d'information, même si c'était risqué, et il ne pouvait pas laisser Zack tout seul, il ne savait pas quel désastre allait se produire si c'était le cas.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage réservé aux scientifiques, on leur indiqua de se rendre au bureau du directeur. En entrant dans le bureau, ils virent des cartons et des dossiers répartis un peu partout dans la pièce.

Au premier abord ils pensèrent qu'il n'y avait personne mais il virent un homme châtain assis à même le sol dans un coin, entouré de cartons et de documents qu'il lisait. À ses côtés se trouvait un… gros chat qui avait le bout de sa queue en feu ?

Sephiroth prit la parole. "Vous êtes le nouveau Directeur de la section scientifique ?"

L'homme ne répondit pas et continua de lire le papier qu'il avait sous les yeux. Sephiroth se demandait s'il c'était au moins rendu compte qu'il avait de la compagnie. Tous les scientifiques qu'il connaissait étaient des excentriques après tout.

Pendant que Sephiroth attendait sa réponse, Genesis était amusé que quelqu'un ait le culot d'ignorer le Général de Shinra, Zack était plus intéressé par le félin qui avait l'air de dormir tandis qu'Angeal et Kunsel se contentaient d'observer la situation.

Sephiroth allait répéter sa question quand l'étranger releva la tête vers lui. Ils furent tous surpris de voir la lueur caractéristique du mako dans ses yeux. Il paraissait jeune et son visage n'affichait aucune émotion en voyant les guerriers les plus puissants et célèbres que possédait Shinra. Il les étudia tour à tour avant de répondre.

"Non." Il ne parlait pas très fort, mais ses paroles étaient claires. "Puis-je vous aider ?"

Angeal fut le plus rapide a réagir, et était également le plus poli du lot. "Oui, nous faisons partis des SOLDATs qui ont été convoqué ici pour rencontrer le nouveau Directeur."

"Ah… Le chef ne devrait pas tarder à revenir."

Lorsqu'il finit cette phrase, une femme en habits d'infirmière entra dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas réellement étonnant de voir une infirmière dans la section scientifique, seulement la chose étonnante était que son uniforme n'était pas celui de Shinra, il comportait d'une jupe allant au dessus des genoux, une chemise blanche avec des bordures rose et d'un petit chapeau rose. Et elle était pieds nus. Tout cela devenait de plus en plus bizarre ici.

En voyant les SOLDATs dans le bureau, elle cligna des yeux et émit un sourire radieux. "Oh, je vois que nous avons de la visite ! Venez, venez, on va pouvoir préparer vos examens médicaux."

Sephiroth secoua la tête. "Nous devons passer nos examens médicaux avec le Directeur de la section scientifique."

La jeune fille cligna des yeux pendant l'homme toussa dans sa main pour tenter de dissimuler son amusement. La bête qui était au pied de celui-ci releva la tête et observa l'infirmière avec ce qui pouvait passer pour un sourire.

Celle-ci se mit à rougir et eut un petit sourire. "Ah… J'ai oublié de me présenter… Je suis la nouvelle Directrice de la section scientifique, Aerith Gainsborough. Enchantée !" Elle fit un grand sourire.

Les SOLDATs absorbèrent cette information, et la regardèrent de haut en bas. Ce fut Zack qui réagit le premier à cette nouvelle. "Eh ?! Pourquoi porter un uniforme d'infirmière alors ?" Bien sûr, ce serait sur CE détail que Zack se serait arrêté.

Aerith baissa la tête vers ses habits et rigola. "Je trouvais qu'ils m'allaient bien ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?"

Zack rougit pendant que les autres hommes hochèrent doucement la tête, ne voulant pas répondre à cette question piège posée par toutes les femmes de la planète au moins une fois dans leur vie.

C'était officiel ce Directeur… Directrice plutôt, était à un tout autre niveau d'étrangeté et d'excentricité qu'Hojo.

L'homme au sol leva les sourcils en observant la réaction des SOLDATs avant de se tourner vers Mademoiselle Gainsborough avec un air dubitatif. "Aerith, qu'est ce qu'on a dit sur harceler tes patients dès le premier jour ?"

"Fenrir ! Je n'oserai pas ! … Mais est ce que ça veut dire que je peux commencer à partir du deuxième jour ?"

Le dénommé Fenrir eut l'air agacé puis il soupira, exaspéré, abandonnant cette discussion. Les SOLDATs se contentèrent d'observer l'échange, mais Genesis était curieux de leur relation, et avec tout le tact dont il possédait, il demanda : "Vous sortez ensemble ?" Zack rougit davantage et Angeal donna un coup d'oeil désapprobateur à son ami.

Les deux interpellés regardèrent Genesis surpris avant que Fenrir grimace et Aerith rit. "Non non, Fenrir est mon grand frère, il a été engagé à Shinra pour être mon garde du corps et mon assistant !"

Les SOLDATs observèrent le jeune homme avec des yeux réfléchissant le mako circulant dans son corps. Sephiroth qui avait mémorisé le visage de tous les SOLDATs de la compagnie, vivants comme décédés ne put s'empêcher d'être curieux. Il regarda tour à tour Fenrir et Aerith. "Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que Hojo ou Hollander avait réussi à créer un SOLDAT."

Le jeune homme se tendit et détourna son regard pour se plonger à nouveau dans les documents devant lui. Aerith eut un petit sourire triste. "Ah, hm… Fenrir n'est pas… Exactement un SOLDAT…" Techniquement il était un clone raté, et il a été fait par Hojo également… Juste pas le même Hojo…

Voyant l'air étonné et curieux des guerriers, elle se dépêcha de changer de sujet en tapant des mains. "Bien ! Et si on commençait les examens ? Je ne vais pas vous injecter du mako de suite, c'est seulement pour avoir plus d'information sur les taux de mako assimilés dans votre corps, puis il faut aussi voir s'il n'y a pas de complications, si vous êtes stables… même si les premières classes doivent être beaucoup plus stables que les troisièmes qui n'ont pas eu le temps d'être habitués au mako…"

Aerith s'agitait dans la pièce, allant chercher un dossier qui se trouvait enfoui sous une pile de carton, elle faillit créer une avalanche de papier si Fenrir ne s'était pas relevé pour maintenir les cartons en place. Elle se précipitait d'un coin de la pièce à un autre en marmonnant. "Il faudra surement un deuxième rendez-vous pour tout le monde, puis il faudra qu'on trie aussi les autres expériences plus ou moins suspectes laissées par les deux autres psychos là…"

Elle récupéra deux trois autres documents avant d'ouvrir un placard et en sortir une énorme valise en se tournant vers les SOLDATs qui regardaient la scène perplexes. "Ah voila j'ai tout, vous pouvez me suivre messieurs !" Elle leur fit un grand sourire qui les rendit nerveux. Leurs visites dans la section scientifique allaient être dépaysantes, mais était-ce une bonne chose ou une mauvaise ?

_**À suivre...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas joué à Crisis Core, ni à Before Crisis (ni à Dirige of Cerberus mais là c'est pas important, et ok j'ai juste joué au premier jeu FF7 et vu AC), et il me semble avoir lu quelque part que Nanaki se fait enlever dans Before Crisis, mais je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment et parfois la chronologie dans les jeux ne sont pas claires, mais je ne trouve pas ça vraiment important. Je n'écris pas une fanfic pour que ce soit exactement similaire au canon, et même si parfois je veux garder certains éléments le plus proche possible de l'original, je ne m'en formalise pas non plus. J'espère que vous aimez ce que j'écris quand même et que vous continuerez d'aimer !
> 
> Merci à ceux qui me suivent et m'ont laissé un commentaire ! o/


End file.
